fading_firesfandomcom-20200213-history
New Razgriz
An oddity in this world. A blasphemy to some, and a haven to others. A land where the minds of men and demon converge and become one. Halfbreeds and purebloods alike seek refuge in this distant land of profanities and sanctuaries. Though, this kingdom had a long history to come to this point. History The First Kingdom Established around 1250 BA, the First Kingdom was Razgriz's first attempt on creating a demon kingdom in order to further her purpose given by her Creator. It would collapse 150 years later in 1100BA after the war against dragons. The history between the two sets of dates is unclear to this day but considering Razgriz's mentality, it can be deduced that much of the First Kingdom's history is aggression towards humans and other sentient non-demon beings. The borders, size, and exact population are also unknown. Lastly, it's existence is not known to anyone other than Razgriz, who by now is the only one with the knowledge of its existence. After the war against dragons, the kingdom was unable to support itself because of the vast loss of manpower and economy crumbling. It fell apart, separating into separate warring states and clans Razgrizian Empire The separated states and clans continued to war against each other while the humans started to colonize the surface since the presence of dragons are reduced to a few hundred or even less. The ruler of the First Kingdom was idle and didn't bother to stop the colonization effort of the humans. Eventually, when the human kingdoms start to threaten the demon states, Razgriz led one of the states in order to unify the states into one sovereign power, which was now known as the Razgrizian Unification Wars. In 1000 BA, Razgriz managed to unify the states into one sovereign kingdom. This achievement started the popular tale, 'Demon of Razgriz', within the kingdom that would last to the popular day and become a popular staple among the loyalist during the Razgrizian Civil War. Now that the demon lord's kingdom is united, the kingdom waged a 'permanent' crusade against the humans in an effort to make them go back to the underground. However, compared to the campaigns against the dragons, these ones were slower with very little progress. The demon soldiers saw Razgriz started to become unwilling to fight. That stopped when Olivia fell from heaven and picked up by the demon lord. The crusade against humans was revitalized thanks to bond that the two shared, expanding the borders of the Razgrizian Empire almost exponentially. Halfway during the renewed campaigns, Razgriz gave military command to Olivia and started to travel into foreign lands. The empire grew immensely from the wars until Razgriz came back to the capital, putting an end to the wars. It was 600 BA and by then, Razgriz went from conquering to administrating the overstretched empire. Unrest was common from humans that were spared by the demon lord. Demons themselves rebelled because of human presence and for other reasons as well. With clever rule, Razgriz was able to minimize the unrest, giving humans and demons compromises to quell their anger, solving the problems one by one. Razgriz focused on integration of the humans into her kingdom which angered the demon population. But at this point, Razgriz slowly stripped the importance of race, instead replacing it with the importance of being a subject of her empire. Some 100-200 years later, the concept of being 'Razgrizian' was a sentiment that was of equal importance compared to race. At the end of 150 BA, nationalism was completely fulfilled and became a unifier, albeit a fragile one, between the mixed population of the Empire Between 300 BA and 100 BA, the Razgrizian Empire became prosperous and extremely wealthy. It was no longer dependent on the bounty from constant wars and instead focused on trading and commerce. The empire became one of the major leaders of science, philosophy, magic arts, and culture. However that all ended when a demon coalition, led by Abaddon, formed to oppose the Empress's decision to marry and have a child with a human. This led to her exile which caused a knock-on effect on the Razgrizian Empire. Without an heir with a claim to the throne, the Empire fell apart and descended into civil war for the next 100 years. New Razgriz Razgriz deicided to break the terms of her exile/trial and decided to return back to the war-torn nation. She became the leader of the northern faction that supported her ideologies and believed in her return. In just under 2 years, Razgriz conducted swift military operations on the crumbling and exhausted south, capitulating the enemy faction and putting an end to the millennia of civil war. With the capable demon lord as the true monarch of the battered kingdom, a new age starts for the Razgrizians. Though this new age will start with difficulties as the kingdom starts to recover from the thousand years of civil wars and invasions. Politics New Razgriz is currently a monarchy with Queen Razgriz at the throne. Her word is the law and no one in the kingdom can oppose her right to rule unless if they want to revolt. She does have a court of adivsor to lessen the burden of running a kingdom that is hanging on its nails. Notable Members *Lorenza - Second Chancellor *Jameak Urthadar - King Consort Military The seven legions of the former Razgrizian Empire fought against each other in the Razgrizian Civil war. At end of the 100 years conflict, only one out of the seven legions survived. The legion was named 'Alpine' which was an ancient name that once describe the Fire Peak's mountain range. While other legions were destroyed, Razgriz opted to combine the soldiers of the destroyed legion and integrate them into the Alpine Legion. She even did the same to the soldiers of the hostile legions, promising that they will be forgiven from treason and receive no punishment if they make a blood oath to serve under her banners once again. The Razgrizian Civil War separated soldiers from men. Razgriz's current army, though small, are one of the most battle-hardened that the world has to offer. Additionally, with a demon lord who has 2100 years of experience, they could be a force to reckon with. Gallery Frogster game concept 07 by memod-d5dklz1.jpg|Capital of the Razgrizian Empire - Before the Civil war Aler Stronghold.jpg|Aler Stronghold - Capital of New Razgriz Rome's_Medieval_District_concept_art.jpg|Depiction of life in the Lost Kingdom Ss (2017-10-14 at 13.32.28).jpg|Territorial Extent of the Razgrizian Empire Navigation Category:Nations